Painted grey
by Nyaru.fyuu
Summary: "If you want to see the brother of this copy alive again, then kill the Salvatore-brothers." Bonnie wanted nothing more than to set Katherine on fire but she knew, she wasn't strong enough yet. "Okay." .:Bamon:. -after season one-


story: _Painted grey_

prologue: _Vision_

* * *

The air was damp and smelled like ... wet earth.

Bonnie opened her eyes and saw ... nothing. Darkness enclosed her. _And something else_, she thought while letting her hands slide around her body. It felt like ... yeah like wood. Smoothed wood. Her whole body was surrounded by it.

She was caged.

She began to panic; how did she get here? She tried to remember, searched for an explanation – anything.

And suddenly a picture appeared before her inner eye. The face of a female which reminded her of her best friend. This woman locked her into this box under the earth.

But it wasn't Elena who killed her.

However if she should be dead, why was she _living_ then? This wasn't a hallucination; Bonnie could feel the wood under her hands, could smell the muddy scent of earth. She could even sense tons of earth bearing down on the box.

Katherine had burried her, _alive_.

"Bitch." She would fuckin' kill this vampire bitch, if she would see her again.

_If_ she got out.

Bonnie didn't know how long she just stared at the darkness until a thought struck her. Telepathy! Unless summoning fire could help her out of this situation.

This idea was repressed immediatelly as she gathered her thoughts and concentrated on a certain person. _Help me. I'm stuck in a wooden box under the earth. Come, please. I cannot make it alone._

Minutes passed, but the young witch got no answer. She tried again, but got nothing. She felt like crying.

_**Now, now. Why so sad?**_

Bonnie lifted her head and bumped her forehead against the wodden cap. _Finally. I thought you didn't hear me._

_**I could've heard your cry for help everywhere. You sounded really distressed.**_

_Stop making fun of me and get me out of this thing!_

_**The magic words?**_

She would like nothing more than to kick this man's ass for pushing her into this situation but she had no other choice. She was just a helpless girl at this moment. _Fine. Could you_ please _get me out. My muscles are killing me. And I'm so damn thirsty._

Now that she thought about it, there really was a huge scraping down her throat. Like she didn't drink for an eternity. Strange to say her stomach didn't call for food – she was just thirsty. _Weird._

_**What's weird?**_

_Nothing. What's taking you so long?_

_**It takes time to dig you up, lil witch.**_

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his pet name for her. _Young, but little?_

_**Right, 'little' isn't the right word for you.**_

Bonnie couldn't help but blush by this indirect allusion. _Shut up and hurry. Elena's certainly worried._

_**She's waiting at the boarding house.**_

_Alone?_

_**My useless brother is with her. As if he could protect her.**_

She placed down her head, relieved. The important thing was that Elena was save. Who knew if Katherine didn't plan to attack her, too. _He can protect her very well. He's strong._

No response.

_Are you still there?_

Silence, again.

Suddenly the box began to _move_ and Bonnie began to panic again. _If you're messing around_, she would truly set him on fire.

Without any premotion the cap was opened and Bonnie could see the night sky. It took a load of her mind while she let her eyes wander around and found the bright half-full moon.

A pale hand slid in her field of vision. "May I?"

Without any comment on her part she grabbed the hand and let herself be pulled out.

Air. Fresh, frigid wonderful air wafted up her nose.

Bonnie looked around and recognize the cemetery of Mystic Falls. A shiver ran down her spine. Katherine had burried her by the dead. She looked into the hole behind her.

"They didn't burry you next to a corpse."

The witch looked at her savoir. "How do you know?"

He lifted a hand and gently placed a finger on her temple. "You also reek of her."

His touch made her skin crawl. "I have to thank you."

A grin spread over the handsome face of her savior. "Isn't it common by humans?"

She nervously chewed on her lower lip. She would push her next move onto her fatigue.

Her savior was really suprised as she put her arms around him and huddled against him. "You alright?"

Bonnie had buried her face in the curve of his neck. The charmingly and pleasant aroma, which he gave off, lulled her a bit. She knew that _now_ everything was alright. "Yeah." She would just accuse her fatigue and her thirst.

It didn't matter to her that she was hugging a vampire to her chest – her self-proclaimed enemy.

Here, right now at the cemetery, they were no longer witch and vampire, only Bonnie and Damon.

Just Bonnie and Damon.

.::.

The Salvatore boarding house was brightly lit as the witch arrived; Damon following just one step behind.

"Bonnie! Thank God, you're alive!" Elena pulled the younger girl into a bear hug and seemingly wanted to pratically squeeze the poor girl to death.

Bonnie returned the hug rather limply; she didn't have any more strenght to lift a single muscle.

After letting go and checking if her friend didn't have any injuries, the brown-haired girl looked at her with worry in her eyes. "What happened? Where were you? I ... we were so worried about you."

The younger girl took a deep breath and searched for a place to sit. Her entire body hurt, her legs felt like jelly, in addition she felt nasty and had this massive thirst. She just wanted to crwal into her soft and warm bed. But first came this thirst – or better a longing for ... something. "Can you bring me something to drink?"

Elena nodded and took her to the living room where they sat on the couch.

Bonnie sighed gratefully; the couch under her felt nice and soft. "I'm so tired."

"That's weird because you had plenty of time to rest." Damon casually leaned against the threshold. He had his arms crossed over his chest while he laid his eyes on the girls.

Bonnie paused. "How long was I gone?"

Stefan entered the room, a glass with crystal clear water in his hand. He kneeled down in front of the girls and handed Bonnie the water; a little smile formed on his perfect lips.

Bonnie nodded thankfully and downed half of the content down her throat.

"You were gone for two entire days." Stefan placed a hand on the knee of his girlfriend.

The witch blinked. Two entire days? How was this possible? Had she really been laying in a wooden cap under the earth on the cemetery for two whole days, without any food or water? No wonder she had such a thirst.

"But _where_ were you?" Elena worriedly looked at her best friend. She didn't like Bonnies appereance at all. Her friend was too pale and her dull brown eyes lay deep in their eye-sockets.

"I found her at the cemetery under the earth. Somebody locked her into a wooden cap."

Elena gasped horror-stricken. "Oh my God. Who, who ... you were ...", she didn't even know what to ask first. There were so many questions in her head.

Stefan grabbed her hand. "Calm down, Elena."

"Katherine", Bonnie looked at the pair, "Katherine did that."

"But why did she burry you alive?" The brown-haired girl didn't understand the reasons behind that action. Why did this vampire, her ancestor, do this?

Damon's deep, pleasant voice brought the answer: "Because she thought, Bonnie was dead."

Both girls looked at the elder Salvatore-brother.

"Why would that bitch think, I'd be dead?" A Vampire knew if a human was dead or not. "I'm still living."

Stefan looked sorrowful. "No, Bonnie. You died."

Bonnie shook her head. "You're crazy."

Damon approached the three. "He's telling the thruth."

The glass shattered into a millionth pieces as it fell to the ground. Bonnie loosed her hold on it while she had jumped up. The remaining water dispersed on the parquet floor. "You two are crazy. Look at me. I'm _living_! I breathe, walk around ... think. Dead people cannot to that!"

Stefan got up and looked at her sternly. "Not dead people. But vampires can."

Now it was Bonnies turn to gasp.

"Stefan! Do you mean, that she's a ... vampire?" Elena couldn't possibly believe that.

Her boyfriend looked down at her. "No. She's still in the interphase."

"Good old Katherine didn't notice that, at that particular time, our dearest witch had vampire blood running in her veins." It looked like schadenfreude which was reflected on Damon's face right now.

Elena turned around. "Please tell me, that he's joking."

The witch shamefully brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Damon's telling the truth." Her eyes wandered to the elder vampire. "What's going to happen with me now?"

"You have to drink human blood to complete the transformation."

Bonnie gulped. "And if I don't do it?" Just thinking about killing a helpless human and drinking his blood got her stomach into knots. At the same time her throat wanted to explode.

The orange-red glow of the open fire let Damon's facial features seem warm and friendly. He was truly handsome. "You will die. For good."

Elena looked at Stefan with pleading eyes. "Can't you help her? She's a witch", she turned to her friend, "can't you do a spell?" She would do anything to save her friend from death.

Stefan grabbed her hand again. "Magic won't help us in this situation."

Damon seemed to be bored. They were just wasting his precious time. Why did he even care about the life of this witch in the first place? Because Bonnie was different, more interesting than all the other girls he happened to meet. Not to mention she was also beautiful. Like the glow of the fire danced across her face and body ... she truly looked enchanting. Not for nothing did he rescue her. He didn't like to play the savior but Bonnie had been worth it. She deserved his attention, she had even deserved to drink his blood. But mostly she deserved to live. As a beguiling and beautiful vampire by his side.

"Come, I'll help you freshen up first. You can have some clothes of mine." Elena now stood next to her friend and had put an arm around her middle.

Bonnie leaned a little into the warm body. There was this inner deadness that she suddenly felt.

The brown-haired girl looked at her boyfriend. "We'll find a way, won't we?"

Gladly Stefan would assure his girlfriend, that everything was going to be okay again, but even he – a 162-year-old vampire – had no idea how to help. From the corner of his eye he watched his brother who had his eyes on Bonnie for quite a long time.

When Bonnie noticed his eyes on her, the typical Damon-grin spread over his lips. "I'm gonna bring you one."

The witch frowned confused. "What do you mean?" She didn't get what he was talking about.

Stefan on the other side knew what his brother meant. "You two should better go. You look tired, Bonnie."

Elena nodded and led her friend up to the first floor. She realised that Stefan wanted to talk alone with his brother and that it had something to do with Bonnie.

As both girls arrived at the end op the stairway, Bonnie casted a glance over her shoulder at the elder brother and noticed that his eyes had followed her the whole way. His grin was still present and she believed to see something is his dark eyes which could be described as ... longing. But it could be just her imagination.

Stefan waited until the girls dissapeared in his room and turned to his brother. "Why do you do that?"

The grin turned into a bored expression. "What am I doing?"

"You know what I mean. You let her drink your blood, save her and now you want to complete her transfomation. Tell me, do you really care about her or is it just a game, like the one with Vicky."

Damon looked grim. "Bonnie isn't like Vicky."

"No, she isn't. But you won't turn anybody else into a vampire."

Before Stefan even had the chance to react, Damon had pressed him with inhumanity speed to the wall. "You will not stop me." Little red veins appearend around his eyes and sharp fangs stuck out between his lips.

This was Damon's true face – the face of a hunter, a monster. "I will turn Bonnie into a vampire. And neither _you_ nor our dearest Elena can stop me."

When Stefan's feet touched the floor again, Damon was already at the door.

"Be with me or against me, little brother. I always get what I want." After these words Damon Salvatore closed the door behind him and dissapeard into the darkness of the night.

The vampire rubbed his temples. The agony of over 150 years of experience of life were reflected in his eyes. He had to admit that his brother would be right after all.

Stefan Salvatore knew that his brother would once more get what he wanted.

.:.**tbc**.:.

* * *

A/N:

I'm never good at a/ns ... so ... I hope you enjoyed the chapter ... and aren't too much confused XP I want to mention that you should already have watched the entire first season of '_Vampire Diaries_' because this story follows the last episode of the season ('_Founder's Day_')

I myself have watched half of the season in German and the remain in English because our tv-transmitter just _had_ to show the show because of its popularity despite the fact that it wasn't even finished in America. So now we have to wait for the other half (it's already been like 3 months). And meanwhile the second season airs in like **two** weeks in America –cries- ToT I want to be American ;_; (I'm really greatful for the internet so that we poor foreigners have the chance to watch these awesome shows like '_Vampire Diaries_' and '_Supernatural_' – thaaaaaaanks)

And btw: this will be a Damon/Bonnie; Stefan/Elena, Matt/Caroline story =3 I love these pairings. But this story centers mainly on the relationship between Damon and Bonnie but the others are still present and maybe there's even the possibility for a bit Jeremy/Anna ... but who knows 8P

Until next time c:

Disclaimer: I'm just a cute, little German fangirl of the show **and** the books who wants to show the world how much she's in love with .:Bamon:. Thus I don't own the show or the characters ... or Ian and Paul v.v (still own them in my head XP) I just own future appearing OCs and the plot of the story =]


End file.
